Sono Kaeri no Uzumaki Naruto
by sasuke-annihilater
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto returns after his banishment five years ago from Konoha, now strong enough to beat all of Konoha with one hand tied behind his back. Will he prove anything to them? Dark!Naruto Character bashing/death probability
1. Prologue: Returning and Reminiscing

**Hi, I'm back. My other story was absolutely pathetic, so I decided to try to get more reviews with this story. I don't know if this one will be almost as review-less as the other or will be overflowing with reviews. I've heard enough about flames to dislike them, so please don't flame me if this is bad. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Naruto**_

_**Prologue **_

_**Returning and Reminiscing**_

A grim smile made its way on to a hooded figure down the road. Long strawberry blonde hair hung in a neat braid down his back. Aquamarine eyes with small traces of red filtering through them looked out from the dark shadows of the hood.

He was dressed in an azure cloak and wore dark blue sandals. Under that, he wore a skin tight, but breathable black cloth shirt and pants, with an orange spiral on the back. Two swords were strapped to his back.

Why he had a not-so-happy expression on his face was because he was walking on the same road that led to the old village he used to live in, before the council made the decision to exile him because he was "too" dangerous.

"It's been a long time…I wonder how everyone is doing?"

This one sentence that came out of his mouth left a meaningless silence around him. But it was soon broken by the light twittering of birds and the rustles of leaves as the wind whistled through them.

"Nobody cared that I left."

This next sentence was, unfortunately, true. Nobody cried as they all watched him walked out of the village gates. Nobody yelled out to him. Nobody tried to stop him from leaving. Nobody. Everyone had looked at him with the same ugly look, the look of utter detestment, hatred, fury. Everyone had all watched the person they knew die in front of them because his heart was broken by his so-called "friends". Nobody cared.

"Why should I care about them now?"

This, he did not know. For five years now, he had been wandering the country, learning new things, jutsus, kenjutsu, and others. He could probably now beat his entire former village with one hand tied behind his back.

"I'm stronger than them now."

As mentioned in the former sentence, he was stronger than all of Konoha now. He would show them. He would show them that messing with him would only result in either a lot of cuts and bruises or simply death. Many times it was the latter.

"And I will get them to fear my strength."

That was the only thing that kept him from moving down a different path instead of facing his former home. This was life, and he had learned to deal with it. He had grown up the moment he left the village. As the great walls of the village drew nearer, he lifted his chin with determination.

Uzumaki Naruto would return.

x0x

**Hm, not bad for a prologue… I actually typed this up at school, but brought it home with me so I could type it up on fanfiction. If you read this, please review. If I get enough reviews, I'll continue, but if it turns into a pitiable fic with less-than-satisfactory reviews, I'll abandon it.**

_**sasuke-annihilater**_


	2. One: Return of the Hated

**Eleven reviews are enough for me! Yaaaa! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Naruto**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Itsu maro sasoku touhou, mai kokoro togire okeru dzuki nimo chi kiregire, sasoku taishite maro dzuki bachi appu oyobi tounyuu sakini._

_When you left me, my heart was broken into too many pieces, left for you to pick up and throw away._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapter One_**

**_Return of the Hated_**

A dusty breeze circled through the streets of Konoha. The sky was a lovely shade of turquoise blue, clear and cloudless. Someone was seen walking down the road. Someone with black hair, obsidian eyes, and a humongous ego.

Uchiha Sasuke was officially bored. Tsunade had no more missions to give him at the current moment; all his friends were either training or were away on missions. But he was the fucking Anbu Captain, for Konoha's sake!

He made up his mind. He would go train at the place that Kakashi had first tested them with the bell test. Hopefully the training would keep his mind off of his ex-teammate, whom they had banished five years ago. The village had become a much quieter place after that.

When he went to the training field, he saw someone there. This person wore an azure cloak. He had two swords strapped to his back. He wore dark blue sandals.

The stranger touched the three logs carefully, as if they were a part of a memory from long ago. He let his hands hang by his side as he moved on to the memorial stone.

Whether he knew if Sasuke was here or not, he did not indicate he did. Sasuke frowned when the stranger spoke to the memorial stone, feeling like he was someone familiar, that he knew long ago.

"Father, if only you could see how disgusting the village you swore to protect has become…"

Sasuke moved forward, intent on finding out who this mysterious stranger was. "Excuse me," he called.

The man didn't turn around, but continued talking to the memorial stone, ignoring Sasuke. "Father, I wish you were still alive, so you may see with your own eyes how the inhabitants of Konoha followed your wish."

"Hey, you! Whoever you are, state your name and your business here," Sasuke said, walking arrogantly up to him.

"Father, you were a genius, one of the greatest in Konoha. My only wish would be that you were here beside me, like father and son."

Sasuke was getting slightly irritated that he was being ignored, because nobody ignored him. But then the stranger spoke again, "Father, I must go. I have learned some of your techniques, and they serve me well. But right now, I have to deal with the younger son of the arrogant Uchiha Fugaku. Farewell for now."

He turned and Sasuke was met with reddish-aquamarine eyes. He shifted fully and a deep hatred was shown to Sasuke in those eyes. A deep, deep hatred of incredible loathing and disgust.

"It's been a long time…Sasuke."

x0x

Sakura, the impressive apprentice of the Legendary Sucker, had a mission. What was that mission, hm? To find Sasuke. Tsunade wanted to speak with him.

She first checked the Uchiha district. Not one sound was heard, and so Sakura assumed Sasuke was out. She next checked the shops on the streets. No one with obsidian eyes or a duck-assed hairstyle or a shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on it appeared. She then checked the restaurants, only finding members of other teams, civilians and other shinobi.

_Where is Sasuke? _she wondered. The last places she checked were the training grounds. And when she went to the training ground with the memorial stone, she heard two voices speaking.

One she duly recognized was Sasuke's. The others seemed familiar, but more deep-toned.

"It's been a long time…Sasuke."

Sakura walked towards them, calling out, "Sasuke! Shishou wants to speak to you in her office!"

Cold fury showed within icy aquamarine eyes as he turned to the pink-haired medic nin. "I do hate being interrupted, you ought to know," he said, his facade calm on the outside, but raging inside.

Sakura was startled by how much abhorrence were in those eyes. "Um…who are you? I've never seen you around," she said.

"Who I am is none of your business," he sneered. "Begone."

He waved his hand and cast a genjutsu on her. Sakura felt her body disintegrating. She screamed loudly in pain, tears dripping from her eyes as she started to disappear.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted.

Emotionless blue eyes turned back to him. "Now, where were we, Uchiha?" he hissed, gripping one of his sword hilts.

Sasuke visibly gulped.

x0x

Tsunade was getting impatient. She had sent Sakura to get Sasuke two hours ago. Where were they? "Shizune," she commanded. "Track down Sasuke and Sakura and bring them back to me."

Shizune bowed and left the office immediately. She decided to check the training grounds first, seeing as the Uchiha liked to train a lot.

None of the training areas turned anything up until…she reached the field with the memorial stone. She stopped at the scene and gasped in shock.

"Sakura!"

The black-haired medic nin rushed over to an unconscious Sakura, who had a long, deep gash running from her left shoulder to the middle of her right thigh. _This is terrible…who would do such a thing?_ She thought, holding the girl close.

After making sure Sakura was stable, she found the fatally wounded Sasuke lying seven feet away. He was barely clinging to life, deep scar marks, bruises and gashes littering his body.

A word was carved into Sasuke's chest: _**TRAITOR.**_ "I must get them to Tsunade-sama quickly!" Shizune whispered, picking both of their bodies up and struggling to reach the Hokage Tower.

On the way there, she passed by Neji and Kiba, who both eagerly helped her carry the two to Tsunade's office. Shizune burst in without knocking and cried, "Tsunade-sama, emergency!"

The Godaime looked up sharply. Her attention snapped to Neji and Kiba when both came in and laid the bodies of Sakura and Sasuke on the floor without a word.

Tsunade immediately dashed over, horrified. "What…who?" she whispered, looking up at Shizune.

"I-I don't know. They were like this when I found them," the medic nin whimpered.

"What monster would do this? Who hates them this much?" Tsunade wondered aloud.

"I did." A deep voice broke the silence and at once everyone was on their guard, suspicious eyes darting round the room.

From the shadows of the office, someone wearing an azure cloak stepped out. Cold aquamarine eyes with a tinge of red glinted with sick amusement. Neji and Kiba shuddered. This man was emitting a strong killer intent that easily overpowered their own.

Tsunade glared at him. "Who are you?" she snarled.

"So unpleasant, Tsunade," he said. "As for who I am, you don't have any right to know."

"Tell us before I bash you through the wall," Tsunade demanded.

"I'd like to see you try."

Tsunade launched herself towards him and tried to hit him in the gut with a chakra-empowered fist. She missed him and punched the wall instead.

The stranger landed behind her and sent a kick to her head. Tsunade whipped around and caught his kick in the face, flying across the room and crashing through the window.

"Hokage-sama!" Neji moved to rescue their leader, but the stranger halted him and punched him in the face.

He drew one of his swords and held it in front of him in an unfamiliar stance. Kiba snarled in rage and charged recklessly at him, not caring if the sword hit him.

"Kurokaji Dageki," he whispered, pointing his sword tip up at the ceiling. "Ayatsuri Youshiki."

Shizune rushed to stop Kiba, but she was exactly where the man wanted her to be. He brought his sword down and held it parallel to the ground.

A beam of black fire shot out of the tip of the sword and shot straight through Kiba's and Shizune's chests. Their eyes went blank and they dropped to the floor, motionless.

He laughed. "This is way to easy."

He walked over to Kiba's and Shizune's limp bodies and stuck paper tags on their backs, underneath their clothing. "Watashi gozen sono kitsune oyobi otaku gozen mai shiyounin," he whispered. He let out a malicious, bone-chilling laugh.

"No one can stop me now!"

x0x

**Ah, end of chapter. Sorry for Naruto's OOCness, he's just kinda dark and evil in this fic. Please review, and don't flame.**

_Shishou – mentor; teacher; master_

_Kurokaji Dageki: Ayatsuri Youshiki – Black Fire Strike: Puppet Style_

_Watashi gozen sono kitsune oyobi otaku gozen mai shiyounin – I am the fox and you are my servants_

_**sasuke-annihilater**_


End file.
